


Proud of You

by LightOverDarkness



Series: Rogue One: A collection of one shots as random and unrelated as Mos Eisley [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Death, F/M, Fire, Hope, I know, I'm Sorry, Last Thoughts, Oneshot, Tidal wave, earthquake, hug, star dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOverDarkness/pseuds/LightOverDarkness
Summary: "Jyn. Your father would be proud."Maybe their thoughts as the wave came crashing down.





	

Fire. The earth shaking under her feet. Jyn Erso held tight to Cassian as they stumbled out of the darkness. She squinted to see, but all there was was fire, across the sea, coming rapidly towards both she and the only person left for her now.

Cassian stumbled on his bad leg, and she steadied him. He was hurt. Too hurt. He'd been shot, and there wasn't much that could be done. Together, they made their way to the edge of the water. He pitched forward onto his hands, and sat for a moment, gasping for breath. Jyn did the same. 

_We did it. We did it together. There's hope for the rebellion now._

Cassian looked over at his friend, and smiled, imperceptibly. She was so brave. Did she know that? To have gone through this much. Betrayal, lies. Death. She'd seen it all, hadn't she. He smiled to think that he'd disliked her at first. 

Rumbling and burning, the earthquake sent fire and debris roaring across the waters towards them. Jyn looked up, and swallowed. There was no escape now.

So this was how it was to end, was it? Well, they had done their part. It was up to the rebellion now. Perhaps death was the right way to end this adventure. It was time to go.

She felt tears rising, and she wiped them away, leaving a streak of grease across her cheek. Looking over at Cassian, she was surprised to see that he was smiling at her. After all this, after his best friend had shut down forever, after being shot down into a gaping abyss, after she'd led him out of the one exit that led to fiery death, and he was smiling at her.

"Jyn", he said, and she scooted closer to him. Just a bit.

"Your father would be proud."

Jyn's whole body relaxed, and she felt as if, with that statement, her life's purpose, her one hope, had come full circle.

Galen Erso. Her father. Yes, her father would have been so proud of his Star-Dust. To have sent the plans off. To have completed what her Papa had started. Jyn's face lit up in the glow of the oncoming wave, and she let out a dry sob. Reaching out, she grabbed Cassian's hand, and held it tight. He squeezed it, and gave her a reassuring smile.

The heat was so intense now. Cassian stood, and dragged himself away from the shore, but his leg crumpled beneath him. Jyn rushed to help him, Pulling him up, helping him stand. Suddenly, she pulled him into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes as he hugged her back, locking between them everything, two lives, strangely pulled together, yet destined to end at the same time. She lay her head on his shoulder, and pulled him away from the terrible, terrible sea of fire. He tightened his grip on her, and felt that she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't be afraid, Jyn", Cassian whispered, and then, the Death Star took its final toll. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. Not much. But I really needed to write out their last moments. I love these two fiercely!! Give me advice, please, I'm not too good at writing, as you will surely discover if you look at any of my other poor works. I would love help!  
>  And comments and kudos are always beneficial


End file.
